


Sweet Fingers

by mirrorworldangel



Series: List of belated fanfics [1]
Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Persuasion - Freeform, Songfic, Teasing, artfic, lion's birthday preparation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27477880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirrorworldangel/pseuds/mirrorworldangel
Summary: Doc can be easily persuaded when Rook is around.
Relationships: Gustave "Doc" Kateb/Julien "Rook" Nizan
Series: List of belated fanfics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007841
Kudos: 14





	Sweet Fingers

**Author's Note:**

> This story was supposed to be published on Lion's birthday, but then I was having online final semester exams on that very month. So, sorry for the delay.
> 
> This story is based on a fanart by @ourwarbird on Tumblr.

The story begins with Maestro singing to one of his infamous opera music in the kitchens.

It was at the end of the summer seasons of the year, with the sun slowly lose its blaring rays for the cooling seasonal winds of the autumn. Where the green leaves slowly shed their bright colors for the earthy crips of crimson hues, and the people would prepare themselves for the upcoming colds of winter.

But let’s not get lost over that, because it’s still August 31st. 

As Maestro continued to sing, he then began to pull out a trayful of chilled cake rolls, with its vanilla base rolled and filled with chocolate ice cream flavor and strawberries and plastic wrapped to snuggled perfection. Carefully lifting one of the rolls to place them on a plate with a spatula, he then proceeded to the next step of the process by pulling out the necessary ingredients for the toppings. 

_Con Te…_

_partiro_

_Paesi_

_che non ho mai_

_veduto e vissuto_

_Con Te_

_Adesso, si_

_li vivro…_

As he continued to sing the second verse of the song, he proceeded to bathe the sweet cooling confectionery with melted milk chocolate over the top, sprinkle some crushed almonds over it, and dabbed some whipped cream upon it with a few sliced strawberries upon the fluffy cream. 

_con Te…_

_partiro_

_su navi_

_per mari_

_che, io lo so,…_

_no, no,_

_non esistono piu_

_Con Te_

_Io li rivivro..._

And upon the final notes of the song, the entire masterpiece is finally complete! The plate of goodness looked like it came from the pictures, with all of the glow from the flowing melted chocolate looking divine and jaw-dropping.

His thoughts were interrupted by a voice from the entrance, but it made his smile become wider. 

“Maestro, can I come in? Is the birthday cake ready?” 

Maestro immediately turned around and saw Rook, standing at the doorway looking like a child waiting for a parent before bedtime.

He cheerfully greeted the younger man with wide arms outstretched to pull him into an embrace and escorted him to the counter, where the confectionary was laid out. “Ah, # _piccolo bambi_ , right in time for the grand reveal of my finest works!” he said.

“What do you think?” Maestro asked with pride.

But Rook frowned, looking at the cake from side to side. “It looks...kinda small,” he said.

Maestro laughed out loud in amusement.

“Oh, that’s not the _real_ deal,” he laughed before adding “The birthday boy’s cake will need a few more hours to be chilled in the freezer before decorating, so it will be ready before dinner! But for now, just enjoy this little confectionary,” he said.

“Yay!” Rook cheered in glee.

Maestro quickly pulled the cake back from the younger man’s grasps. “Ah, ah, ah,” he said. ”What do you have to say?”

Rook gave out an annoyed pout as he stared at the Italian man in front of him, before replying “ _Thank you, papa Adriano. You are the best father figure in the world_ ,” in a false tone of awe and appreciation.

Preening like a cat that caught a canary, Maestro finally gave the plate to the man. “Good boy,” he cooed.

Rook, still pouting, mumbled out his thanks as he received the plate. As he was taking out a fork from the utensil drawers, he quickly made a turn to face the older man with childish defiance.

“ **Jalal is still my dad!!!** ” He yelled out loud before running away.

Maestro let out a scandalized gasp and his stance staggered, “Tch! How dare you - # _oh Dio, piccola mia_!!!” But Rook was already long gone, far away from the kitchens with smoke in his heels.

Rook continued to laugh out loud as he ran further away from the corridors before coming to a halt.

Now, everyone is highly aware of the animosity between Doc and Lion and how the two Frenchmen would immediately start fights with each other even though they came from the same CTU together. And it’s his job to try and convince his lover to join in at least once out of civility.

Quietly slipping into the room, Rook sneaked in between Sledge and Dokkaebi’s side, where the two of them watched Doc have a heated debate with Fuze on the fallacies of using Ace’s breaching charges and Fuze’s matryoshka explosions for the whole mission. “# _ Bonjour _ ,” he whispered. 

Sledge, the first one of the team to notice him, replied. “Hello, poppet,” he said. 

“What’s going on?” Rook asked the two of them.

“Well, Doc and the bomber are having a debate on which option is safer,” Sledge answered as he stared at the debate in front of him. 

“But if the # _ 바보 _ keeps preening up, we might see a fistfight soon,” Dokkaebi added, not looking at the boiling argument in favour of doodling in her paperwork.

“And you want me to make sure this does not happen?” Rook quipped.

“Go ahead, I was about to wait for the punch in the face, but be my guest,” Dokkaebi mused in boredom. “I think Dominic is about to fall asleep.” And true to her word, the German defender was seen standing with his body swaying to the side and his head nodding as he tried to fight the sleep. 

Rook gave a soft smile. “Okay, let me handle this,” he said. With that, he slowly walked away from the duo and headed onto his tasks.

“Hey, wake up,” Sledge whispered to the German, shaking the man off from his sleep.

“...urgh..Marius is sus…” Bandit mumbled.

“Gus, would you like an ice cream cake roll?” Rook asked softly. 

Doc turned his head, still frowning. “Not now Julien we are…” But then his mind halted and he began to stammer. “...are…”

The sight of Rook in a form-fitting black shirt with a low v-neck that perfectly hugs all of the muscle of his arms, shoulders, and torso, licking off the melted chocolate from his fingers is an irresistible eye-candy no sane man could ever ignore!

Especially if you’re Doc.

“Are what?” Rook queried with a chuckle, as he gently placed the plate gently upon the table and let himself up to sit on the side of the desk. “Busy?”

Everybodys’ eyes boggled out upon the sight of Rook’s curvaceous hips, his arched back, and the full plumpness of his backside that was unjustly served. Dokkaebi fanned herself as she exhaled out a deep breath, Fuze turned his gaze to up at the ceiling while Sledge simply smirked in amusement. 

Behind him, Bandit made a few gestures that imitated his plump backside that was followed by a thumbs up to Doc, his teasing Cheshire grin etched across his face. However, what he was doing is nothing compared to the horrified looks the others are giving to the poor idiot that will face the medic’s upcoming wrath. Next to him, Ace struggled to reach for his straw with his tongue and proceeded to drink his glass, even if it was empty.

Doc quickly coughed himself out, but his cheeks are still inflamed red. “Ummm...yes. I apologize for not being able to meet you at lunch, but as you can see, we’re very busy.”

“Hmm…” Rook hummed in thought as he continued to lick his fingers.“Aww, I was hoping to share it with you this evening. I know how  _ much  _ you really like chocolate,” he said. But Doc instead stared at his lover’s lips that slowly turned into an adorable pout. But when he was caught staring, Rook cheekily gave a cute wink as he licked his lips. 

And Doc’s pen suddenly broke in two in his fist.

The rest of them jumped in surprised.

“I’m sorry that I disturbed you, I thought I could…” Rook apologized as he tried to get down from the desk only to be halted by his lover.

Doc immediately responded. “No no no no no no....in fact I enjoyed the distraction.” Meanwhile, Fuze and Ace looked at each other in bewilderment. 

“Are you sure?” he asked again.

“100%,” Doc consoled.

Looking away from the man, he hummed in thought. He then turned towards Doc, putting the plate aside. “How about this?” 

“I’ll keep your share of the cake # _ mon amour _ , but I can’t promise you if you’re too slow,” Rook mused in thought, his finger trailing upon Doc’s jawline.

“Unless…” Rook looked at him with a serious look, and tapped his finger upon his nose. “You promise to Olivier’s party tonight.”

No,” Doc immediately replied.   
  
Rook immediately responded and turned away, picking up the pate again. “Then no cake for you after dinner.” 

“Juju!” Doc gawked in surprise.

Rook shook his head in defiance. “No deal that’s means no cake, and no cake means no evening date today.”

“But…” He sighed in defeat. 

“Oooh…” Dokkaebi, Bandit and Fuze replied, one of them closed their mouth in surprise. Sledge simply whistled out his surprise. 

Rook denied. “Uh-uh!” And he took a slice of cake and ate it in front of him, with an eyebrow raised. 

Doc took a deep breath and pressed the bridge of his nose in deep thought. He then took the plate away from his lithe hands into his and look at him in the doe eyes. “One hour. I‘ll stay for an hour and then you’re mine, is that clear?” he said. “But if you take another bite off from the cake and the deal’s off.”

“Is that a yes I hear?”

Doc hesitated for a bit. The others leaned forward to get a clear answer. “...Yes,” he begrudgingly replied.

Rook leapt out from his seat on the table and into Doc’s arms, surprising the older man in a stumble. Everybody cheered out loud, hollered and whistled together. “Great, I’ll keep this away later for us to share tonight after the party,” he said with a peck on the cheek. “I will be in charge of the gift, so all you have to do after the meeting is to clean up, attend the party, and then we’ll go to our favourite spot and then we later enjoy this with a little bit of champagne.”

Doc mumbled out a reply of agreement as his face became redder when he felt Rook kissed his nose.

“Is that okay?” Rook asked, leaning closer until their bodies and lips are touching each other.

And Doc couldn't help but gasp when Rook leaned in to kiss him on the lips.

Doc could taste the creamy vanilla flavor of the whipped cream, the chilling chocolate ice-cream that brought shivers to his tongue and the smooth flow of the melted milk chocolate with a few chunks of almond bits mixing together perfectly. Even when the younger man pulled away, he intinctly tried to chase back those lips he so adored. 

“...okay,” Doc mumbled, still dazed in his sweet ecstasy.

“Great!” Rook cheered. “It’s a date, and don’t forget about the party tonight!”

Watching the younger man walk away, he then looked down at his ink-stained hand, letting the broken pieces of the pen fall to the table before quickly pulling off the gloves in a flustered mess.

“That was easy,” Bandit joked.

“I didn’t know Doc’s a pushover,” Fuze mused out loud but yelped when the ink-stained gloves were flung straight to his face. Everybody else quietly snickered and looks away from the growling Frenchman.

“Well, I think I got my part done,” Dokkaebi drawled out in feigned boredom as she stretched out from her spot and proceeded to pick up her paperwork from the desk and slowly walked away from the team.

She suddenly made a 180° turn from her position and shouted. “Oh, and Doc!”

As she is walking her way out of the door backward, Dokkaebi also pulled out a dance sequence imitating the current release single of a K-pop girl group band that was currently trending among the younger operators to tease with.

_Ice cream chillin’, chillin’_

_Ice cream chillin’_

_Ice cream chillin’, chillin’_

_Ice cream chillin’_

_Ice cream chillin’, chillin’_

_Ice cream chillin’_

_Ice cream chillin’, chillin’_

_Ice cream_

Like a cheeky fox demon, she gave out a laugh before exiting the room with a skip in her step.

And everybody tried their hardest not to laugh out loud throughout the discussion out of pity for Doc. Whose face was entirely red in embarrassment and was looking down on the desk without focusing on anything else. 

Somewhere afar, Zero pulled out a pen and updated his notes upon his small notebook of “Relationship Statuses”.

“Kids,” he muttered before slipping back into the darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> Translation:  
> 1\. Little bambi  
> 2\. Oh God, my baby  
> 3\. Hello  
> 4\. The idiot  
> 5\. My love


End file.
